Boruto Manga Band 04
Kapitel 12: Freunde (友達…!!, Tomodachi...!!) thumb|left| Boruto begleitet Tentou zum Hotel, in dem er und sein Vater zur Zeit wohnen. Es scheint eine exklusive Herberge zu sein, die sein Vater für den Aufenthalt komplett gemietet hat. Für Tentou ist das Luxusleben nichts ungewöhnliches. Er möchte jetzt aber von Boruto das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu sehen. Tentou kommt aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus, bemerkt aber auch gleich, dass der Hokage über tausend der Schattendoppelgänger herstellen kann. Boruto ist empört. Doch der Sprössling des Daimyou will schon das nächste Jutsu sehen, das Henge no Jutsu. Boruto ändert den Wunsch etwas ab und führt das Oiroke no Jutsu und Haaremu no Jutsu vor. Tentou wirkt zu erst geschockt, lacht dann aber, da er sich von schönen Frauen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lässt. Bei ihm zu Hause gehen diese ein und aus. Boruto rastet aus und erklärt ihm, dass er sich nicht wundern müsste, wenn er keine Freunde hat. Tentou meint daraufhin mit großen Augen, dass doch Boruto sein Freund sei, da er schon immer einen Shinobi als Freund haben wollte. Boruto ist skeptisch. Tentou zeigt ihm dann seine Kartensammlung und Boruto zeigt sich beeindruckt. Die Sammlung beinhaltet alle Karten, außer der des Siebten Hokage. Diese besitzt aber Boruto, der wiederum sehr gerne die Karte von Sasuke hätte. Tentou will ihm diese oder andere schenken, da er sie doppelt hat und sich beliebig neue kaufen kann. Mit seiner Kreditkarte, die ihm sein Vater zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat kann er sich das kaufen, was er möchte. Boruto ist am überlegen, als Tentou ihm im Gegenzug fragt, ob er ihm ein Nin-Jutsu beibringt. Boruto möchte keine Karte von ihm, da man sich die Dinge selbst erarbeiten muss, will den kleinen aber trotzdem trainieren. Sie fangen damit an, Shuriken zu werfen. Tentou beginnt jedoch schnell aufzugeben, weil er es nicht schafft, das Ziel zu treffen. Boruto möchte wissen, warum er Shinobi werden will, wenn doch die richtige Motivation fehlt. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater immer in höchsten Tönen von den Shinobi redet und diese sehr respektiert. Tentou möchte deshalb auch einer werden, damit sein Vater ihn mehr beachtet als jetzt. Boruto glaubt an ihn und Tentou bekommt neuen Mut weiterzumachen. Währenddessen sucht Yamaoka verzweifelt nach dem Jungen. Er findet die beiden beim Üben und ist nicht begeistert davon. Als er sie aber freudig darüber reden hört, lenkt er ein und gestattet das Training während der Zeit in Konoha. Tentou trainiert hart und lange und schafft endlich den perfekten Wurf. Er könne die Technik nur behalten und verbessern, wenn er auch in Zukunft weiter übt, mahnt Boruto. Bei einer Pause spielen die beiden ihr Kartenspiel, bei dem Boruto Tentou seine Naruto-Karte für die Trainingsfortschritte schenkt. Boruto erklärt ihm, dass auch er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters gesucht hatte und aus seinen Fehlern, die er dabei gemacht hat, für die Zukunft gelernt hat. Nach einigen Tagen kommt die Zeit des Abschieds und die beiden erkennen, was für eine tolle Zeit sie hatten. Tentou hofft, dass sie sich irgendwann wiedersehen. Boruto erklärt, dass sie doch Freunde seien und sich deshalb auch wiedersehen werden. Tentou umarmt seinen neuen Kumpel vor Freude, während die beiden von einem narbengesichtigen Mann aus dem Hotel heraus beobachtet werden. Er berichtet einem anderen über Funk, dass der Bodyguard Boruto nun geht und die Mujina den Daimyou nun unter Druck setzen können. Der andere bestätigt ihm außerdem, dass er sich das Gesicht "angeeignet" hat. Der Mann mit den Narben will alles weitere nun dem anderen überlassen und nennt ihn Boss. Der andere stellt sich als Yamaoka heraus. Kapitel 13: Der Wert des Trumpfes (切り札の価値!!, Kirifuda no Kachi!!!) thumb|left| Boruto erzählt Sarada und Mitsuki von seiner Zeit mit Tentou. Sie gehen zusammen zu Konohamarus Büro, welches ein einziges Chaos ist, und erhalten dort eine neue Mission. Sie sind überrascht, dass es eine anspruchsvolle B-Rang-Mission ist. Auch Gaara hat in diesem Alter schon solche Missionen durchgeführt, was sie zusätzlich anspornt. Konohamaru warnt die drei die Sache nicht unüberlegt anzugehen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause bemerkt Boruto, dass Tentou ihm beim Abschied die Karte zugesteckt hat, die er sich so sehr gewünscht hat. Da er sie immer noch nicht annehmen kann, will er die Karte seinem neuen Freund zurückgeben. Boruto schleicht sich daraufhin nachts zum Hotel, in dem der Daimyou und sein Sohn wohnen. Plötzlich hört er die Stimmen des Anführers des Feuer-Reiches und seiner Begleiter. Sie reden darüber, dass Tentou entführt wurde. Die Entführer verlangen 500 Millionen Ryou und die Freilassung aller Gefangenen von "Schloss Hoozuki". Ikkyuu möchte die Shinobi aus Konoha nicht einschalten, da ihm das zu riskant ist. Sie wollen das geforderte Lösegeld vorbereiten, doch die Gefangenen können sie nicht freilassen. Boruto macht sich auf zu Sarada, um ihr, ohne weitere Details zu nennen, zu erklären, dass er nicht an der neuen Mission teilnehmen kann. Sie versteht ihn und beruhigt ihn, dass Mitsuki und sie die Mission schon schaffen werden. In einem Lagerhaus der "Nakayoshi Fabrik" wird derweil Tentou festgehalten. Yamaoka gibt sich als Anführer der Entführer zu erkennen, der nun jedoch sein Aussehen ändert und sich als Shojoji vorstellt. Dieser große beleibte Mann erklärt, dass er Yamaoka getötet und dessen Identität mit dem Shikabane Bunshin no Jutsu angenommen hat. Shojoji wundert sich, dass man von ihm noch keine Sammelkarte erstellt hat wie von Orochimaru. Er macht sich über Tentous Wunsch ein Ninja zu werden lustig und erklärt, dass er nur eine Karte zum Handeln mit seinem Vater darstellt. Als ihm ein Shuriken aus der Tasche fällt, kann sich der Junge befreien und bedroht den wenig beeindruckten Shojoji. Dieser sieht dann, wie sich Tentou umbringen will, um seinem Vater so noch nützlich zu sein, und stoppt dieses Vorhaben. Von diesem Mut überrascht, muss Shojoji seinen Plan ändern. Mit dem Shikabane Bunshin no Jutsu will er Tentous Identität annehmen - dazu muss er das Gehirn seines noch lebenden Opfers essen. Als er zum Biss ansetzen will, wird er plötzlich von einem Tritt weggeschleudert. Boruto ist eingetroffen und ist bereit, den Kampf gegen Shojoji aufzunehmen. Kapitel 14: Teamwork (チームワーク...!!, Chiimuwaaku...!!) thumb|left| Shojoji wundert sich über Borutos Erscheinen. Dieser beleidigt seinen Gegner und wird von dessen Schergen attackiert. Mithilfe seiner Schattendoppelgänger kann Boruto die Angreifer schnell ausschalten, woraufhin er bald schon seinem eigentlichen Gegner gegenüber steht. Shojoji greift den für einen kurzen Augenblick abgelenkten Boruto an, kann aber ausweichen und erkennt, dass sich der dicke Mann sehr schnell bewegen kann. Er packt den Jungen und setzt zum Shikabane Bunshin no Jutsu an. Boruto rammt ihm seinen Hinterkopf ins Gesicht und entkommt. Er fragt sich, ob der Verbrecher überhaupt ein Mensch ist. Dieser gibt zu, dass er gerne Menschenfleisch isst, weshalb er tatsächlich kein normaler Mensch sei. Boruto kann einem weiteren Angriff entgehen und benutzt das Ikadzuchi: Sanren. Mit dem Windschild Fuuton: Fuuhakujun wehrt Shojoji die mit mit Raiton versetzten Shuriken ab und schleudert sie auf Boruto zurück. Der lässt nicht ab und benutzt sein Rasengan, welches jedoch ebenfalls mit Leichtigkeit reflektiert wird. Laut Shojoji kann mit diesem Jutsu jedes ihm bekannte Jutsu abgewehrt werden. So muss er nicht viele Attacken lernen, wenn er doch einfach die seiner Gegner nutzen kann. Er freut sich nun darauf, Boruto zu essen. Dieser verbirgt sich mit einer Rauchbombe und schickt Schattendoppelgänger. Shojoji ist sich siegessicher, da er weiß, dass Boruto nur vier Kage Bunshin erschaffen kann. Er schaltet alle der Reihe nach aus und erwischt den echten Boruto. Während er diesen würgt, trifft ihn plötzlich ein Shuriken in den Rücken. Tentou, der sich bisher verstecken konnte, hat ihn geworfen und erklärt, er hätte ihn nicht unterschätzen sollen. Außer sich vor Wut greift Shojoji den Sohn des Daimyou an und dreht Boruto den Rücken zu. Dieser nutzt diesen fatalen Fehler und trifft den Bösewicht mit der ganzen Wucht seines Rasengan. Shojoji wird durch die Wand geschleudert und bleibt reglos besiegt liegen. Er hatte mit dem Teamwork der beiden Freunde nicht gerechnet. Kapitel 15: Der unterstützende Schatten (支う影...!!, Sasaukage...!!) thumb|left| Boruto und Tentou freuen sich über ihren Sieg gegen Shojoji und dass ihr Zusammenspiel so gut funktioniert hat. Doch ihr Gegner erhebt sich erneut aus dem Schutt der zerstörten Hauswand und gibt sich noch nicht geschlagen. Boruto will der Sache endgültig ein Ende setzen und erzeugt ein weiteres Rasengan. Im Begriff ihn anzugreifen verschwindet plötzlich das Rasengan und Boruto stürzt zu Boden. Das kleine Mal auf seiner Hand hat sich erweitert und scheint seine Kräfte zu unterdrücken. Als Shojoji das Mal sieht, ist er erschrocken, dass Boruto zu "ihnen" gehört. Er erkennt jedoch schnell, dass Boruto nichts über die Bedeutung des Males weiß und ist wieder selbstsicherer. Zu einem Angriff auf die beiden Jungen kommt er aber nicht mehr, da er von Mitsukis dehnbaren Armen gefesselt und anschließend von Sarada zu Boden geschlagen wird. Shojoji ist nun doch besiegt und seine Teamkameraden erklären Boruto, dass sie ihn nicht allein gehen lassen konnten und mithilfe von Mitsukis Schlangen seine Spur verfolgen konnten. Boruto ist in Gedanken über sein Mal, das jetzt wieder normal ist. Sie kehren nach Konoha zurück und bekommen Ärger von Konohamaru, da sie ihre Mission nicht erledigt haben, auch wenn sie dadurch Tentou retten konnten. Der Daimyou kommt herein und ist erfreut, seinen Sohn wiederzusehen. Der erzählt seinem erstaunten Vater, dass er in Zukunft viel trainieren möchte, um seinem Vater später gut unterstützen zu können. Kurz danach verabschieden sie sich und Boruto gibt Tentou nun die Karte zurück, die er ihm geschenkt hat, da er sich diese selbst "erarbeiten" möchte. Später am Laden wo es die Sammelkarten gibt, versucht schließlich auch Sarada ihr Glück und kauft sich ein Packet. Sofort erwischt sie eine sehr seltene Karte - Orochimaru. Sarada findet, dass das Bild gar nicht nach ihm aussieht. Boruto hingegen kennt diesen gar nicht. Mitsuki erklärt, Orochimaru würde oft sein Erscheinungsbild wechseln. Überrascht möchte Sarada wissen, woher dieser das weiß und Mitsuki meint ohne zu zögern, dass er schließlich sein Vater sei. Sarada ist schockiert aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit. Im Palast des Hokage wird währenddessen Shojoji von Ibiki Morino und Sai verhört. Er will ihnen keine Informationen ohne Gegenleistung geben. Da betritt Sasuke den Raum, welcher unbedingt mit dem Verbrecher reden möchte. Shojoji wird nervös, als er den Uchiha vor sich sieht. Sasuke möchte wissen, was er über Borutos Mal weiß. Der Befragte antwortet, dass er einmal eine Unterhaltung einer seltsamen Organisation mitbekommen hat, die über diese Art von Malen gesprochen hat. Da ihm die Mitglieder nicht geheuer waren, hat er sich nicht mit ihnen angelegt. Er weiß aber, dass die Gruppe Kara heißt und dass Borutos Mal etwas völlig anderes ist, als Orochimarus verfluchte Male. Im Versteck der Organisation treffen fünf Mitglieder auf ihren Anführer Jigen, der sie zu einem Treffen zusammengeführt hat. Kategorie:Manga